


The Reunion

by Isilloth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Hermione met with Viktor Krum after years of not seeing each other.





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consumedly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/gifts).



Hermione was happy about this day. After a few years from the last meeting, she was about to meet with Viktor again. A lot has changed since they had met for the last time. War was over, they were safe again. Although now she felt a little bit lonely. Since she broke up with Ron, her relationships with Harry and Weasley family got a little worse, even though they still were friends. Maybe even if she had never been with Ron it would be the same? The school was over, and every one of them took their own path.

She remembered her relationship with Viktor very fondly, not to mention hundreds of letters they exchange and the week, once in summer, she spent at his home in Bulgaria. But some time had passed, letters became rarer and shorter, she also had changed. She was a grown woman now, not the teenager experiencing her first crush.

They were about to meet in Muggle London, which she didn’t visit for a long time. Viktor planed moving to England, where he was to work for some English Quidditch team. For now, he lived in a hotel, but he wanted to buy a flat in London. He wanted to sightsee the city with her, especially its Muggle side, about which he heard plenty about from his Muggle-born father. Hermione proposed it by herself, remembering how she visited London with her parents in her childhood.

They met on Saturday morning at Hyde Park. Hermione felt a little bit strange among Muggles, wearing thin, summer dress. She sank deep into the wizarding community, cause she didn’t have a very good relationship with her Muggle family. Her parents didn’t fully forgive her for oblivating their when she was seventeen. And she didn’t blame them. She repeated herself that she had to do it, but maybe it was a mistake… But she tried not to think about it. She threw herself into work in Magical Law Enforcement to which she was promoted lately. And his day was for fun, not for sad thinking.

Viktor appeared soon after her, although she was 15 minutes too early. He looked better than she remembered. He had long hair and seemed to walk a little bit more straight, but maybe it was just an impression. He was dressed in Muggle way with the sense which many wizards lacked. He smiled radiantly, showing white teeth when he saw her. Hermione smiled back. They greeted with a kiss on the cheek. She thought how little was missing for this kiss to be exchanged for something much more and she blushed. She hoped Viktor didn’t see this.

They spent the morning on a walk through Hyde Park, later they visited the British Museum and they barely saw it when the sun already went down, although it was a long summer day. They decided they would eat dinner together in a restaurant near Hermione’s flat.

During the meal, they drank wine, flirt, remembered old times and talk about their future. They decided they should meet more often since now Viktor would be living in London. With every look, with every sentence, Hermione felt warmer and warmer and she knew it was just because of wine.

“Maybe we can go to my place?” she proposed when they finished the dinner. “I should have one more bottle of wine somewhere.”

“Vith pleasure.”

They left the restaurant hands holding and laughing from each other jokes. Hermione felt pleasant warm from alcohol, but she wasn’t drunk. Maybe just a little bit more cheerful than usual. She managed to forget about all her concerns at last.

“I will go for wine to the kitchen,” she said, when they sat at the sofa in her flat, “make yourself comfortable.”

Viktor stayed in her midget living room when she took out the glasses and bottle of red, semi-dry wine she saved for the rainy day.

“I’m coming.”

Viktor was sitting as she left him. She set the glasses on the table and filled it with wine.

“So you lived here alone,” he neither stated nor asked.

“Yes. For the moment I do everything alone.”

“I can’t believe that.”

Their eyes had met and after a moment her lips already was on hers. Hermione sank her hand into his hair, pulling him stronger to herself. His hands embraced her, his lips parted from her lips and started to wander through her neck. She moaned.

“Do you vant this?” he asked, looking into her eyes when she started to take off her dress.

“Yes, Viktor, yes!” she said and started to unbutton his shirt. He took her to another room to the bed, scattering clothes on the way. They made love long and passionately through the night.

Next morning Hermione woke up in Viktor’s arms. She didn’t regret what’s happened yesterday. Maybe they hurried a little bit, but she deserved something from life too. They knew each other for very long, and one couldn’t say it was their first date, as it was 10 years ago.

Viktor started to wake up slowly. The first thing he saw was her face.

“Hello, gorgeous,” he said and leaned toward her to kiss her.

“Do you fancy breakfast?”

“Maybe before it a little repeat from yesterday?”

“I won’t refuse,” she said and she threw herself in his arms once again.

_A few weeks later_

Hermione lifted her head from the toilet. She wasn’t feeling very good. She vomited second time today, despite the fact she didn’t recall eating anything, which could cause her stomach to protest. She had bad feelings that only got stronger when she counted how many days passed since her last period. And they weren’t most cautious with Viktor. Perhaps she used proper charms, but it could be too late…

There was a way to see it. She took out her wand and pointed in the direction of her belly.

“Profero gravitas” she murmured and hold her breath. From her wand darted green light and circle around her stomach. She sat on the toilet seat and hid her face in hands. It can’t be… They were together for so short… Yes, they were happy, but a child? Now? She wasn’t ready, not yet.

“Hermione?” there was a knocking at the door. “Are you alright? You ran out so fast.” Daisy, her work colleague was standing at the toilet.

“Yes, I will be right back,” she said and flushed. She forced herself to weak smile when she passed the other witch.

When she reached her desk she wrote to Viktor that they must see each other as soon as possible and she sent it.

After that, she tried to focus on work, but she couldn’t. She thought about how it would be to have a child. As an unmarried woman. Wizarding society was rather conservative and children out of the wedlock were frowned upon. It worried her the most that wizards had to have such a XIX century approach.

Time at work dragged on mercilessly. When the 4 p. m. struck she left as soon as possible. Viktor wrote her back a few hours ago, agreeing on meeting in a cafeteria nearby. When she entered, he already was there.

“Hermione! Hi!” he beamed at her sight as usual, but seeing her face he quickly started to look more concern. “Vhat’s happened?”

“We had to talk. Sit down, please.”

“Sounds serious.”

“And it is.”

“Tell me, vhat’s happened?” he repeated, now visibly frightened.

“I… I’m pregnant.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am. I checked with a spell and I have all symptoms.”

Viktor looked at her for a moment in silence as if he were considering something.

“What we going to do now?” she asked.

“It’s… unfortunate, for sure, but don’t vorry, ve vill come up vith something.” He took her hands in his. “I von’t leave you alone.”

“Oh, Viktor,” she hugged him. They sat there, embraced, and Viktor stroked her back. She felt way better.

“I think ve should get married,” he said, at last, looking her in the face. “Children out of the vedlock don’t have it easy and… I knov it’s maybe too soon, but I love you. Vill you make me this honour and marry me?”

Hermione was speechless for a moment. She has imagined it in a different way, definitely more romantic, with a ring, flowers and maybe formal dinner, but the situation was as it was. It was definitely the best solution and she was happy Viktor thought of it. And have the courage to do so.

“Yes, I will,” she responded and they kissed passionately.

They decided to get married as soon as possible. Viktor invited closest friends and family from Bulgaria, and Hermione introduced him to her parents. They were a little surprised when they told them about the marriage, and they quickly guessed the reason behind it, but she thought they were rather happy for them. They managed to set the date for two months from now.

_The day of the wedding_

Hermione was dressed in a simple, white dress, with a high waist. Her pregnancy wasn’t obvious yet, although everyone present knew of it.

They were about to make vows in the office, and then take friends and family to the restaurant. She invited her parents, Harry, Ron and Ginny. Maybe they didn’t see each other for a long time, but they still were friends. Her parents, as a Muggles, were allowed into the ministry office by the way of exception. It wasn’t on the underground of Ministry of Magic but in other building in London.

The celebrant was quite young, dressed in elegant robes with the symbol of Ministry of Magic on his chest. Viktor stood next to him, looked at her with love. Her father wanted to march with her to the altar, and she agreed. Now he took her trembling hand and guided her. The atmosphere was solemn and everyone was looking at her. When she approached Viktor, the celebrant started the ceremony. They started their vows. Hermione heart beat harder when she said: “yes, I do”. Then the celebrant joined their hand and shot silver ribbon from his wand which tied their hands for a second.

“I pronounce you man and wife,” he announced. Hermione saw her mother cried, and she herself was close to tears. So it was done. She was married now.


End file.
